The invention relates to a power tool with a controller for controlling at least one operating parameter, with a motor for driving a tool, and also to a method for controlling a power tool.
Power tools are often equipped with electronic controls for controlling the rotational speed of the drive motor. Generally serving here for the setting is an adjusting wheel or the like, which can only be actuated poorly during the operation of the power tool.
In the case of some power tools, however, it would be advantageous if a speed adjustment could also take place during work, in particular even under load. In addition, it would be advantageous if, apart from the speed, other operating parameters could be controlled in a simple way.